Auralevant
|place = 12/15 |alliances = TBA |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 4 |Days = 10 }} Aura is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Kootenai. 'Profile' Name: Aura Age: 14 Current Residence: Georgia, United States Occupation: Beta Tester Tribe Designation: ' '''Hobbies: '''Well I currently play in competitions involving readimg books and retaining information, learning other languages for future vacations I could take, watching anime becauss I want to learn animation, and playing a variety of video games because mainly I want to be a video game animator. '''Pet Peeves: '''People who act like they are actually in control of the game and their behavior reflects that they think that: This annoys me the most. Let's use Xcync as an example(sorry I apologize in advance). I like him as a person and he is a person I would hang out but the way he thinks that he can *maintain* an alliance and thinks his skills is what's keeping him in the game would make me vote him faster than Harambe death. Anyone who acts like this annoys me and I don't want to deal with them. Obviously I want to be friends with everyone after this but during that season they can talk to my hand if they do this pet peeve. Relating Jigglypuff to Kirby: *inhales* Okay so in case you didn't know, Kirby is my main in Smash and I absolutely hate Jigglypuff ever since Season 1 of Pokemon(for personal reasons). So when someone says Jigglypuff is like Kirby because they are small and pink and cute *throws up on that lady adjective* , it makes me want to watch Logan Paul's suicide first video. '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Unique, Wildcard, Tactical '''If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: '''A friend or two: Being alone on an island can be pretty boring and pretty difficult so having people with different personalities can help you. There are some downfalls to this item but having people can help you find more options to survive. Tons of water: Surviving on an island is hard with no water. The chances you will find clean water are pretty low. For one, you are surronded by salt water which your body can't take and two, there is no guarantee there will eb a river that is safe to drink from so having this item would really help. Lots of medicine kits: Going on this survival trip, you may run into some accidents that you can prevent and drink something that might be poisonous. Luckily you have this item to help you recover back up to shape. This item will be yoir saving grace to your survival and not much steps are required to use it. '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''I want to be a contestant on your Survivor for a variety of reasons. To meet more people: There are many people joining Discord every day and I want to meet different with unique backgrounds. To gain more comfort to tslking to people: Currently I am okay at talkig people when it comes to anyrhing game related but I want to talk to people for who they are and genuinely know who they are as a person. To gain more tactician plays in gameshows: I want to test out different methods on different people and know which combination of plays will work and which won't. This is a risk I am willing to take. '''Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: '''I will have a good chance of being the sole survivor for some reasons. My relationships: My goal is to talk to many people as I can and have them make jury so they can vote me. I want to make sure I have an impact on most of the jury's gameplay and have a positive feedback that will make them vote me. My speech: When you are giving a final speech, you don't only want to make your game seems better than your rivals but also make their game inferior to yours. Having a balanced speech on both you and your rivals game will definitely help me. My personality: My personality will be an interesting one and it won't annoy people as much. It may be a determine factor if a jury manager can't decide who to vote. 'Survivor Kootenai To be added. Trivia Category:Contestant Category:Male Contestant Category:Kootenai Contestant Category:Survivor: Kootenai Category:Mamíí Tribe Category:12th Place